Ferris Wheel
by Anthony Redgrave
Summary: Minato and Yukari went out for a date until a 'stalker' visits their precious moment.


Ferris Wheel

_Minato x Yukari_

It was another lazy day in Gekkoudan High School while most of the SEES members were away probably spending their vacation somewhere else. Junpei Iori, Minato Arisato, Aigis and Yukari were the only people who were in their club's room doing nothing but passing the time by telling stuffs. Minato got a light of idea.

"Hey people, why not go out for once?" he suggested but all he got was a groaning remark from Junpei.

"Sorry buddy but the best thing to do is just go home and sleep. Everything's over and there's nothing fun at these days." He yawned after finishing his statement.

"True, there's nothing I could do. I ask some of my friends if I can go with them." Yukari replied while Aigis was there listening to their statement. Minato slumped back in the chair.

"I guess this calls a day. Everyone is dismissed, thank you." All the three stood up and Junpei and Aigis were leaving. While they were leaving Minato approaches Yukari.

"Yukari, I had some stuff to talk." Minato scratches his head while Yukari was listening to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asks him curious about his plans.

"I was wondering about if you can go with me on a date." Minato asks her forwardly. Yukari in her side was already turning red. She really wanted to go with him he just got her before she has the moment. All she can say from his proposal is...

"Date? Are you serious?" Yukari's word was quite loud enough that it was heard by Aigis and Junpei. After Yukari's words the two were quiet for a moment and Aigis was stuttering.

"Aigis, what's wrong?" Junpei asks the female robot but to her response, she was surprised.

"Minato asks Yukari out for a date right? I'm going to watch them." Just after she said those with her robotic monologue, Junpei didn't want to join with her in stalking Minato's date.

"It is voluntary assignment Junpei. My reconnaissance can be done solo." Aigis continues her voice in creepy robot fashion.

"Eh, heh," Junpei tried to laugh at this situation but since she's that serious about it. Okay, let's go back to Minato and Yukari.

Yukari was still shaken even he asks her just a simple date. How a simple date is be so over-reacting? Trying to muster her courage, she gives out a prompt answer. "Yes, I'll go date with you." Minato smiled. "Okay, let's meet at the front of the amusement park tomorrow noon." Minato walked out the room leaving her behind while still stuttering.

Later at Noon:

Yukari was waiting for Minato for a while. For 5 minutes, Minato showed up in his casual outfit. Yukari asks Minato.

"What took you quite a while?" Minato replied her question. "Traffics, they ate up my time going here." Soon when they walk in everything look simple and everyone was having fun and Yukari was holding on to Minato's right arm. Yukari look worried."Minato I'm worried. What if Mitsuru and Akihiko sees us?" Yukari was worried about it. Minato just smiled. "Relax, if they're on date, we can retort back saying you're on date too." Yukari just flustered some more. While they were on date, they were followed by a blonde who disguised in casual clothes. You know who it is. Aigis.

"Target confirmed moving." Aigis was hiding inside the bushes watching Minato and Yukari. While the two were dating, Minato looked at the Ferris wheel. "Hey let's ride on that Ferris Wheel." As he finishes his statement, Yukari turns red for more. She was imagining the moment they would kiss each other when Minato would finally say 'I love you, Yukari' and kisses her. Trying not to get into the Ferris wheel, Yukari darted a booth to distract him. She found a dart-game booth to buy her some time to get over with her assumptions. She yanked Minato's arm over the booth. "Hey Minato! Why not play those for a while? I can bet I'll win in that game." Yukari pointed the dart-game booth. Minato nodded and smiled. "Sure, I'll take you on. After that we go to the ferris wheel okay?" she nodded at him and went to the booth. Aigis followed them toward the booth with notes on her little notepad. "Minato is now changing route to one booth. Command: Track and hide." She's just there behind the tree surrounded by bushes and some benches. Meanwhile the lovebirds were playing; Minato was almost winning the booth game. "Yukari, I knew you do well with bows but you have good accuracy when you're playing darts?" he stared at her for a while. "Oh, you do wanna take back what you just said." She was taking it and closing to winning, Yukari clumsily throws some of the darts only hitting one point only while Minato eager to score bull's-eye and throws darts which often lands at 7 to 9. Once they were finish, the booth keeper gave Minato a small teddy bear. He stared at it and said 'Cute'. After that, they went back to the Ferris wheel. Realizing the line was very short, Minato was impressing that Yukari did the diversion for a cause. "Really, this was a good idea just to kill the line." He commented her idea to play the game before the event. Not to mention Aigis went out from her cover and joins in the line. She was right behind Minato and he wasn't suspecting her. Aigis remains in her cover. When the two were up, Aigis followed next riding the ferris wheel. While the two were inside, Yukari was all burning red all over her face. There are two things she must decide. Should she kiss him or let her be kissed? Then they waited until they were right above. Minato was staring at the window and says "Nice scenery, I always wanted one." Then when Minato finishes his statement, Yukari tried to say some words. "Uuh, Minato?" Minato looked at her with a question mark on his face. "Yeah, what is it?" Yukari tried to do her best saying her question to him and for the meantime...

Aigis was climbing up trying to catch where Minato and Yukari are. Finding one having them she jumped toward it and didn't cause any noise. She was facing right on the window of the door. She was about to go in until that moment happen.

And now back to the mushy moments...

"Do you like me?" Yukari can only think of that. Minato smiled. "Sure I do. Why?" Yukari hugged Minato in her expression of "I Love You.". Minato still smiled. He strokes her hair in response and he kisses her forehead quietly. Yukari surprised from his reaction she break apart and there was a giggle from her face. Minato looked confused. "What?" Yukari smiled. "Aww, Minato I thought you'll kiss me on the lips literally." He laughed a little at her statement. "Come on, I like it on the forehead." Just before Yukari replies to his statement, their door was open up and the eavesdropper bust in. You know who already. "Minato Arisato." Minato was surprise to see their friend desperate to follow them. Yukari was mad at her busting their private moment. "Aigis! Why are you here?" Aigis was struck by that question that makes her forget the existence right now. As soon they were down, they both went out except Aigis who didn't even answer a while. Yukari and Minato decided to drag her all the way back to the dorm.

Meanwhile...

Minato was fixing himself getting ready to bed and can you guess what? Aigis was next to him and he can only say this:

"I'm going to sleep on the floor. You can have the bed if you want."

Lesson Learned: When you go out to a date, never let anyone follow you with your girlfriend. They'll make things worse. Even your stalker was a robotic girlfriend."


End file.
